Dragon Heat
by LunaFaustus
Summary: Gajeel and Natsu are sent out on a mission together to hunt down a demon but instead find a beautiful wild dragon slayer. They bring her back to teach her how to live in human company but what if this new dragon slayer falls for Gajeel? What will his girlfriend think of this new girl threatening her relationship with Gajeel? Rest of summary inside. GajeelxOC NatsuxOC
1. Hunting for Demons

**Summary: **Gajeel and Natsu are sent out on a mission together to hunt down a demon but instead find a beautiful wild dragon slayer. They bring her back to teach her how to live in human company but what if this new dragon slayer falls for Gajeel? What will his girlfriend think of this new girl threatening her relationship with Gajeel? With dragon slayer mating season reaching it's climax Gajeel will need to choose between his long time girlfriend or the the wild dragon slayer before a rival dragon slayer claims her as his own.

* * *

The morning sun was bright on my wet, naked body. Drops of water that slid over the curves of my tanned skin sparkled and glinted in the sun's light as if they were prized gems. My long, unruly curls of golden blonde whipped around and wrapped onto my trim body as I played in the waist high water of my favourite bathing hole. My iceberg blue eyes flecked with flashes of crimson red sparkled merrily in deep contentment.

It was okay for me to act this way totally unashamed, prancing around naked because I lived in the wild by myself. I mean, I'd never actually _seen_ a human before and I'd never lived with one so I didn't know if 'normal' people did this sort of thing or not.

Not that I'd lived alone by myself before. I used to share this forest area with my father figure Lieka, who was a storm dragon that had raised me and lived with me all my life until he disappeared one day almost seven years ago, I think. I wasn't completely sure; I'd lost count of the days that I had spent living happily on my own.

It was probably a good thing that no human had seen me (that I knew of), apparently they did not have the same altered appearance as I did according to Lieka.

I had coiling, ridged horns that curled from behind my pointed ears and a serpentine tail that snaked out from my skin as well as sometimes having small wings that I could expand and use at anytime I wanted when they were exposed to the outside world. They were not out today so I guess that made me sort of 'normal'. Well, more normal than usual.

I gained this appearance through my training in the magic of dragon slayer magic and living in the wild with no human contact.

I stilled my frolicking and sunk deeper into the cool water until it covered my shoulders. The water disfigured the image of my body through the water. I let out a pent up sigh as the local birdlife chipped and chattered far above my head in the umbrella of leaves the trees provided for the life forms below.

Thinking of my lack of human contact made me feel very lonely all of a sudden.

'Please come back soon Lieka." I said out loud in english. "I miss you."

Lieka had taught me many things such as how to tell which plants were dangerous and which ones to were safe to consume as well as teaching me how to harness my powers and most importantly (according to him) how to speak the native language of the normal people seeing as I had grown up speaking dragon. Lieka's purpose in teaching me english was so that I could one day merge successfully merge into human society and be able to communicate with them. It was his wish for me to find something called a 'guild' where people with abilities like mine met and paired up to do 'missions' for other humans.

I really did miss Lieka.

I dunked my head under the smooth surface of the water and told myself off for dwelling in the past. Lieka often told me off for dwelling in the past by smacking me over the head with the tip of his wing. I half expected him to come out of nowhere and give me a sharp clip around the ears. I rose to the surface and swam swiftly to the bank where I wriggled onto the grassy verge. I stood up and shook the loose water droplets from my body. I turned to a large tree with a thick trunk with scale like bark. I scaled up the trunk, sinking my pointed fingers into the gaps between the bark and reached my favourite branch. It was a long and sunny limb that was wide enough for me to nestle comfortable into and sleep in while the sun dried the stubborn water drops on my skin. I let one of my legs and my serpentine tail dangle over the edge of the branch and closed my eyes to take my mid-morning slumber.

However, as soon as I closed my eyes to dream, the normally cheerful birds fell into a sharp silence, as if they had had their melodious voices stole by a thief. My eyes sprang open and I quickly scanned the area with my keen eyesight, spotting nothing that could cause such a disturbance. Deep unsettlement made itself a home in my stomach. Twigs crunched lightly under something's feet and I laughed at myself quietly.

It was probably just a wolf or something.

I closed my eyes again, banishing the unsettled feeling from my body.

Yes, of course it was just some silly predator that the birds would be scared of.

The footsteps passed underneath and stopped somewhere before the lake.

"Hey guys!" a male English speaking voice came. "A lake! Let's take a break here!"

"Aye!" a high-pitched voice followed.

There was an unfamiliar rustling noise that had me curious followed by a large splash. Drops of cool water splattered onto my sun warmed skin.

"Woooooaaaah! So refreshing! Hurry up and get in Gajeel!" the first voice called excitedly.

"Shut up, Salamander." An older, gruffer voice snapped over the strange rustling noise. "Say, Salamander, doesn't something smell nice around here?"

"Mmm, you're right!"

"Aye!"

Unable to fight off my curiosity any longer, I opened my eyes and almost fell out of the tree at the sight before me.

Standing in the water were two human males who were emitting beautiful scents. On the bank were two winged cat creatures. A blue cat was the one emitting the high-pitched voice and a silent black one was standing next to him.

"Hey Natsu!" the blue cat called, cupping his paws around his little cat mouth. "Me and Lily are going to explore!"

The small black cat folded its arms and nodded.

"'Kay! We'll meet you back here!" the pink haired male called with a cheeky grin.

"Aye!" the blue cat called, flying off with the black cat in tow.

I watched as the two cats flew underneath, surprised that they did not see my leg or tail hanging down.

I turned my attention back to the men, paying more attention to them now that the cat creatures had left. They were both about my age and both highly attractive.

One had soft spikes of pink hair and dark obsidian eyes. A carefree grin was plastered across his face, giving me a glimpse of sharp fangs. He looked slightly younger than his friend as he was a little shorter but his well-toned chest indicated that he trained hard. The second man was a tall, wild looking man. His hair was long black and spiky, trailing past his waist. He had his hands on his hips as he watched his companion play in the water. He had his back to me so I couldn't see his face very well, which disappointed me a little.

My curiosity rose even more when the men's scent reached me again so decided to investigate them further. I stole down the tree quietly unnoticed and slipped into the water with barely a ripple. My blonde curls billowed out in the water, coiling and swirling as if it had a life of its own. The gills under my jaw opened up, filtering the oxygen from the water and a clear protective layer slid over my eyes.

Using the broad fin on the end of my tail, I glided through the water towards the unaware man who had moved into the deeper part of the lake to be closer to his travelling mate who had not noticed me either. I drew up behind the older man and my hands trembled in excitement.

I had never been this close to a human before!

I threw myself out of the water, wrapping my arms tightly around the man's waist, my chest pressed again his side and my jaw resting on his rib cage. My gills dissolved back against my skin and the clear layer over my eyes flicked back. I quickly discovered that this man wielded some nicely toned abs too.

"Woah! What the fuck?!" he shrieked turning his head down and lifting his arm to see what had leeched onto him.

I smiled endearingly up at him as my blonde curls tangled with his black hair. He looked down on me in stunned silence, unsure of what to think. The pinkette, hearing his companion's shout, rushed over excitedly.

"What's wrong Gajeel-woah! Why's there a naked chick hanging off of you?! Who is she?! It looks like that's the demon we were sent to capture." he asked excitedly as he pulled in close.

I snorted.

Demon?

Since when was I a demon?

"Like I would know." The man called Gajeel returned without looking away. "She just jumped me from outta nowhere."

The pink haired male bent down to get a closer look at me, gems of water forming on the tips of his wet spikes. He gave a little sniff.

"She's what smells nice. Do you think she can speak?" he asked, also not taking his eyes off of my face. "Hey, what's your name?"

"Om ngala vrist Kyoya Arashi, de?" I said speaking in dragon to test their reactions for my amusement.

They both blinked at me and I smiled in amusement.

"Can you speak English?" Gajeel asked.

"My name is Kyoya Arashi, what are yours?" I translated.

"I'm Natsu Dragneel!" the pinkette grinned cheerfully, flashing his teeth at me again. "And the one you're clinging to is Gajeel Redfox. We're dragon slayers from Fairytail."

"Oh, I use dragon slayer magic!" I replied enthusiastically.

Gajeel, obviously finding nothing better to do with his raised arm, lowered it and started rolling his thumb over the ridges of one of my horns.

"What type do you use?" Gajeel questioned, his eyes (which were a crimson red) sparkled in interest. "I'm the iron dragon slayer."

"And I'm the fire dragon slayer!" Natsu piped up.

"Latissmala Ngalokhe." I said reverting to dragon as I leant my head against the warm skin of the iron dragon slayer's chest. "I'm the storm dragon slayer."

"Woah! I've never heard of a storm dragon slayer before!" Natsu said excitedly (again). "Hey Gajeel! Wouldn't it be cool to have another dragon slayer in Fairytail?!"

Said dragon slayer shrugged and looked at his pink haired companion.

"Sure, but only if she's strong enough. Not much point having a weak dragon slayer." He replied with a grin, showing off his own pointed teeth.

Natsu turned to me again, excitement sparking in his dark eyes.

"Hey Kyoya! Wanna join our guild? It's pretty awesome but it would be even better if you joined! Then we'd have four dragon slayers in Fairytail and we'd be four times as powerful!"

I smiled mischievously.

"Let's play a game first." I replied. "You see, before Lieka left me he told me that I should seek out a guild in a nearby city so that I would be able to flourish in 'normal' human society, however, I am quite comfortable living in the wild by myself and I'm very reluctant to leave. So, I was thinking that if you wanted me to join your guild, you must beat me at my own game by catching me. I'm pretty quick so it's not going to be easy. But, if you do catch me, I will go with you. Sound good?" I said wagging my tail in anticipation.

I let the iron dragon slayer go and skipped back a few steps as Natsu clicked his knuckles and unleashed a spout of fire into the air.

"Sounds good! I'm all fired up!"

"I apologise immensely if I hurt you guys in any way, shape or form." I said eyeing up Natsu as he filled his cheeks with his fire magic.

He unleashed it with a roar and a bright flash of fiery colours that wilted the green tree leaves in an instant.

"Fire dragon roar!"

The swirl of flames hurtled towards me fast, steam rising off the top of the water as it sped over top towards me.

I mimicked Natsu's position, leaning my own head back as my mouth filled with my own brand of magic. I held the magic in my mouth until the flames were close enough to draw a thin layer of sweat from my skin before unleashing mine upon the poor unsuspecting fire dragon slayer.

"Water dragon roar!"

My wave of water engulfed his flames as if they were nothing, dousing them in a short moment. I couldn't help but stifle a giggle at the helpless, comical expression he wore as my water magic swept him off his feet and into a thicket away from the lake.

"What the?!" he spluttered, leaping to his feet, the water rapidly evaporating from his bare skin and the strange materialistic things on his legs.

He peeled a leaf from the middle of his forehead.

"Water beats fire Natsu." I said with a sweet smile.

"It doesn't beat iron though!" Gajeel roared running towards me, his right arm a blade of spiked iron.

He swung the blade at my thigh and I skipped back a step to avoid it with an exclamation of surprise. His arm was a grey blur as he slashed, flicked and stabbed his blade at me with expert precision. My blonde curls flicked wildly through the air in a crazy unchoreographed dance. I had trouble keep out of reach of keen edged blade and after a long five minutes of dodging and prancing away from the edge of his blade a slick layer of sweat coated both our brows. My shoulders heaved as I panted heavily.

I guess I was slightly out of shape.

"Not bad little storm dragon slayer." Gajeel panted with a smile, his arm reverting to normal. "But now you're trapped. You're as good as ours."

I glanced behind to see Natsu preparing for another roar, in synchronisation with Gajeel.

"Fire dragon-"

"Iron dragon-"

I clapped my hands together and both men paused halfway through their attacks, a questioning look on their faces. I gave a wise, knowing smile.

"Storm dragon thunderclap!"

The loud booming of rolling thunder emitted from my hands and assaulted the men's highly sensitive ears. For them, it would have been as if they had been flying through a thunderstorm. They fell to their knees with a splash clutching their ears with muted screams and groans, their attacks completely forgotten.

I smiled sweetly and wandered past Gajeel. I almost felt sorry for him; I knew the sound of thunder right in one's ears very well. Lieka had sent me to train in violent storms often to get a feel of a storm's power up close.

"I thought you could only use water dragon slayer magic?" he questioned whilst panting in the water.

I wrinkled my nose and held up three fingers.

"Ngalokhe or storm magic is composed of _three_ main magics; water, lightning and thunder. These three magics are combined to create storm magic. If you think controlling fire or iron is hard, try controlling three at the same time." I said listing the three magics in his face. "I'm not quite yours yet tame dragon slayers so let's keep playing this game a little longer."

I sent Gajeel a sweet wink before exiting the water and vaulting over a small bush and disappeared into the thick forest, my tail flicking a goodbye to the subdued dragon slayers.

xXx

Natsu sat up, rubbing his ringing ears, trying to get the persistent noise out of his ears. He looked to his fellow companion who was going through the same motions, staring off into the bushes where the wild Kyoya had disappeared.

"Hey Gajeel, we'll definantly catch her wont we?" he mused excitedly. "She's pretty strong to have taken us both down, ne?"

Gajeel got to his feet, flicking his hair over his shoulder. He departed from the water and picked up his top.

"Yeah, I'm not going to let her win this 'game' of hers. She'll make an ideal mate." He said dashing after the pretty blonde. "Wait here for Happy and Lilly, I'll bring our storm dragon back."

Natsu scratched the back of his head, making his drying pink spikes sway.

"We came for a demon and found a wild dragon slayer. I can't wait to take her back." He said with a carefree grin up into the sky.

* * *

**Hello dear readers!  
Welcome to yet another one of my stories :)  
Not much to say about this one apart from thanks for reading!  
Please fave/review/follow :D  
Next chapter will be posted soon (hopefully)  
Thanks for reading and I hope you will continue reading this!  
Check out my other stories too!  
Love LunaFaustus!  
xxx**


	2. Games and Chanteuse

Disclaimer: I don't own any Fairytail characters, only my Ocs :P

* * *

Elation pounded through my veins, no, my entire body as if it were a potent drug, scenery flashing past me in a hazy blur of spring colours as my feet thudded lightly against the uneven forest floor. I'd never had so much fun whilst playing a game before. Not even when Lieka used to play games like this with me, he generally got exhausted very quickly and would give up on the game very early on. But this man, this iron dragon slayer, was giving me a real run for my money. It must have been at least half an hour since the game had commenced and he had not stopped pursuing me, not even for a short break.

He was determined to catch me.

My body had taken a bit of a beating from stray branches and wild thorns that had reached out and tore through the sheer layers of my golden sun kissed skin. A small amount of my red blood had seeped from my open, but minor, wounds and had dried against the tan colour of my skin and I had rolled both my ankles on the uneven terrain a few minor times but I didn't mind, it was all part of the game, part of the excitement, the thrill, the suspense.

I cast a glance over my shoulder and through the bouncing blonde tresses and saw the iron dragon slayer catching up to me with every stride he took.

Determination was set hard on his face and I giggled behind my hand. He wasn't about to give up anytime soon. I liked his attitude.

I smiled and looked forward again, just in time to dodge out of the way of a thick limbed tree.

Games were so much fun!

I'd almost forgotten how much fun they could be.

"Almost got you, little dragon slayer." Gajeel panted.

He'd almost caught me a few times but I'd cheated and used a self-boosting power to boost my speed and reaction times. It was probably a bit mean of me to tease him like that and it was most likely frustrating him to no end but it was amusing me and it kept the game going. However, I was still tiring quicker than I thought I would.

Maybe I wasn't as fit as I thought I was.

I shot the man pursuing me a cheeky grin over my bare shoulder.

"Storm rage: Speed boo-"

"Oh no you don't! Not this time, little storm dragon!" Gajeel roared, taking me by surprise. "Iron dragon chains."

I watched as a thick chain shot out from the man's hand, aimed at my waist, which I neatly dodged with a precise sidestep. I laughed, turning back around to avoid smacking into a mossy tree trunk and went to continue casting my speed boost when suddenly a cold chain wrapped around both of my slim ankles, stopping me in my tracks. With no foot to cushion my fall, I toppled over with a small shriek of surprise.

Instinctively, I threw down my hands to cushion my fall. I still hit the ground hard though, my body making an audible 'thud'. Leaves stuck to the open palms of my hands. I glanced over my shoulder with a puzzled expression and tried to break the chains but they stubbornly remained as they were.

"Ahhn." I grumbled as my attempt to break the chains failed.

I smiled sheepishly and rolled over to face him as he approached me, seemingly out of breath but none the less, grinning triumphantly. My blonde curls tumbled down over my bare chest for coverage.

"Good game Iron dragon." I panted lightly. "Looks like you win."

He released the chains from my ankles and stripped off the thing he was using to cover his chest. He lobbed it at me casually and it struck me across the face before falling into my lap. I picked it up in my fingers. It was warm, slightly damp but very soft and it smelled of the man before me. It was a pleasant scent.

"Put that on for now. I'm not sure others would appreciate seeing you naked."

I held up the black chest coverer and looked back at him questioningly.

"Put on…? How…?" I questioned in confusion.

His brows furrowed slightly.

"What do you mean?"

"What do _you_ mean? What is this?"

"It's a singlet. You wear it over the top half of your body."

"But why can't I just not wear it? I never worn these things before, I've always been wild." I pleaded placing his singlet back in his hands.

"You may not be used or want to wear it but I'm not sure how people would react to you walking around naked, regardless of how good you look." He grumbled, a tinge of colour shooting through his cheeks for a split second.

I gave him a sly smile.

"Oh, you think I look good?"

"Just put the top on!" he said in a fluster.

I giggled at his flustered state.

"I wouldn't even know how to do that though."

The iron dragon slayer sighed and glanced at me.

"Put your arms up then."

I lifted my arms and he pulled the singlet on. There were three holes at the top of the singlet, one for my head to go through in the middle and the others on either side where for my arms. It was very baggy and loose on me but Gajeel seemed happy that I was now covered up. Not that it stopped him from staring at me.

I took notice of his bare chestedness.

"How come you get to be naked?" I whined as he bent down to help me up, his stomach muscles flexing tastefully.

"I'm not. I have pants on." He replied pulling me to my feet, tugging the bottom of the singlet down until it reached midway down my thigh.

I looked at the things covering his legs.

Pants, huh?

"We'll get you some clothing that fits you properly later when we get to the nearest town okay?" he said as he led me back the way we came by my hand.

I allowed my mind wander back to Lieka.

He would be so proud of me. Here I was communicating with other humans, wearing 'clothing' and finding a 'guild'.

And I'd also found a potential mate who seemed more than interested in me.

I wriggled my tail happily as I allowed myself to be dragged along by a strong hand.

~XXX~

It didn't take us very long to retrace our steps back to the lake and when we did Natsu was reclining on the bank, his torso bare to the warmth of the sun and his eyes were closed. The little blue and black cat creatures where sitting next to him, also enjoying the golden rays of the sun.

"Oi, Natsu, we're back." Gajeel said gruffly announcing our arrival.

The rosette's eyes sprung open and he unleashed a teeth baring grin when I flicked him a little wave from behind Gajeel's bare back, which I had been happily staring at for the last half hour.

"You got her? Awesome!" He cried excitedly, leaping to his feet. "Look Happy! We found a new dragon slayer instead of a demoness!"

The little blue cat cracked open a wide eye, little white wings sprouting from his back and begun to follow Natsu. He floated over to me as Gajeel brought me over closer. The other cat stayed where he was, watching lazily.

The blue cat floated around my head, examining me with curiously and I did the same in return, watching him as he swirled around my head slowly.

"Whaddya think Happy?" Natsu asked proudly.

"I think…." The little cat drawled. "That her boobies are bigger than Lucy's!"

I tilted my ears back.

"Who's Lucy?" I asked Gajeel, reaching up on my tip toes to talk into his ears.

I felt him shiver as my breath passed over his ear.

"One of Natsu's friends back at the guild." He replied as he approached the little black cat now standing up. "Anyway, let me introduce you to my exceed. This is Pantherlily."

"Aww, he's cute." I cooed crouching down to the cat's height.

The black cat grinned and turned his head.

"Happy's my exceed." Natsu said as the little blue cat crashed into my bust.

"I'm cute too, right?" he asked looking up from my chest.

I reached down and ruffled him between his ears.

"Yeah, you're cute too. My name's Kyoya."

"We know. Natsu told us!"

"Did he now?" I said throwing a smile at him.

He scratched the back of his head with a sheepish grin.

"Can you speak dragon? He said you could do that too." Pantherlily spoke up.

Natsu crouched down next to me.

"What I want to ask, is whether you have an exceed Kyoya." Natsu asked patting Happy. "All dragon slayers have exceeds."

I smiled.

"I have an exceed."

"Where is it?" Natsu asked eagerly.

I smiled wider.

"Hunting."

"Hunting?" both Natsu and Gajeel questioned at the same time.

"You'll see. She'll be back soon."

Right on cue, there was a low, feral roar very close to where we were. Suddenly a large tiger stepped from a thicket on soft, silent paws. Everyone apart from me stared at the tiger in astonishment as it treaded over to me. Its fur was pure white with flawless black stripes running from its majestic head to the tip of its flicking tail. It eyed the boys up warily with crimson red eyes. It blinked once slowly and turned its gaze upon me.

"Kyoya," The tiger rumbled in a feminine voice that surprised the other dragon slayers and their exceeds. "Who are these people? What are they doing here?"

"Natsu, Happy, Gajeel and Pantherlily. This is my exceed, Chanteuse." I said giving her a playful scratch behind her ears. "They're my new friends and they're going to take us to join a guild."

"That's not an exceed! That's a freaking monster!" Natsu cried.

Chanteuse flexed her ears backwards and examined the shocked fire dragon slayer.

"Of course I'm an exceed. I'm a cat and I have wings. I also have a form like those two." She said motioning with a large paw to the other exceeds as she took a seat next to me. "I just prefer to use this form."

"That is so badass." Gajeel said looking towards Pantherlily.

The black exceed shook his head.

"I cannot and never will have a form like that." He stated before Gajeel could even say anything to him.

"How long have you been together?" Natsu asked tentatively reaching down to pat Chanteuse.

"She came across me not long after I hatched."

"We've been together ever since." I finished. "I couldn't imagine life without her."

Gajeel cleared his throat.

"We should get a move on before it starts to get dark." He said noting the height of the sun in the sky. "We can talk when we get out of here."

"That's true. Let's go!" Natsu cried leaping to his feet.

The exceeds flew to their respective owners but I stayed on the ground, feeling a little nervous. They started to walk off without realising I wasn't following.

What would others think of me?

Would I really be okay in human society?

I wrung my hands together nervously and Chanteuse nudged me in the back lightly, her sharply pointed whiskers piercing through the singlet, which was becoming uncomfortable against my skin, to jab me in the back.

"This is what Lieka wanted you to do, don't let him down." She pressed. "You'll be fine."

I looked at the receding backs of the men and scrambled to my feet, tugging on the bottom of Gajeel's singlet in annoyance.

How on earth did people wear these sorts of things without wanting to take them off?

Chanteuse stood up too, stretching out her furred limbs. I leapt lightly onto her back, nestling myself behind the joint of her wings which rested against my calves. She padded quickly to catch up with the tame dragon slayers and I cleared my throat noisily behind them, making them jump a little.

"You didn't wait for me." I said as the both turned their heads.

I gave a sweet smile and Gajeel stared, open jawed.

"That's one of the hottest things I've ever seen…" Gajeel mumbled.

"What about Lev-ow!" Natsu cried as Gajeel threw his elbow into his gut.

I tilted my head to the side in question.

"Don't worry." The black haired dragon slayer said ruffling the hair between my horns.

I dug my hands into Chanteuse's soft, mane like fur, my fingers weaving through the fine strands. I shrugged my bare shoulders.

"Whatever." I said, my nervousness melting away under the excitement that was bubbling up. "Let's go!"

Underneath me, Chanteuse lurched forward into life, surpassing both Gajeel and Natsu in one massive stride. She gave a playful roar and I turned to smile at the stunned dragon slayers.

"Do try and keep up with us." I laughed melodically, shooting off into the trees.

Away from my home, my past, my memories.

Unto a new home, my future, new friends and new memories.

~XXX~

It was quite some distance from my lake to the brink of the forest, but Chanteuse knew the way thanks to how far away she wandered when she went hunting.

My nervousness bubbled up again as I lay my eyes upon many tall metallic and wooden structures. Some were taller than the tallest trees that resided in the forest. I moved restlessly on Chanteuse's back, the feathers brushing against my legs comfortingly. She also moved restlessly too.

Maybe she was nervous about going somewhere she had never been as well.

An unnaturally warm hand slapped itself onto my shoulder, causing me to jump. I turned my head to see Natsu's smiling face.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine. You have me and Gajeel." He said with a smile that bared his sharp fangs.

Gajeel walked up next to me and his face blanched when he noticed his singlet was not on my body.

"What the-?! Where's the top I lent you?!" he spluttered.

I patted the black bundle between my legs and gave a sheepish smile.

"Why did you take it off?"

"Well, it was getting uncomfortable…" I mumbled looking at my fingers.

"No, no, no. You have to wear it. You can't go naked in public. You _have_ to wear clothing." Gajeel scolded.

My ears wilted and I reluctantly pulled the singlet on again, flicking my hair out from underneath the light, black material. I gave a wary sigh.

"You'll get used to it soon Kyoya." Natsu said softly.

"I suppose I will…"

"Let's keep moving, we still need to find a place to stay as well as buying our little friend some clothing so she won't have to wear mine." Gajeel said.

I urged Chanteuse into a walk again, following Gajeel as he pulled out from the clutches of the forest and onto a wide path made of solid stone. She made a low growling noise at the sensation under her pads.

"I've never been this far out of the forest." She said.

"We've only taken a few steps out of it though." Happy said, nestling himself between my knees.

"Exactly. I've never been out before."

As we drew nearer to the tall structures, which Gajeel informed me were called buildings, I began to see other people walking around fully clothed in body clothing. It also got nosier, as if many people were talking at the same time. It hurt my ears since I was so used to the peaceful noises of the forest.

So this is what Lieka called a 'town'.

It was somewhat terrifying.

The further we walked into town, the more stares Chanteuse and I attracted from unknown people. They didn't bother trying to hide their wide eyed stares, clearly intrigued about the strangers.

"Kyoya, I think Chanteuse should take on her form like Happy and Pantherlily." Gajeel murmured to me.

"Oh…Yeah."

I hopped from Chanteuse's back, giving a small shriek of fright at the smooth, cold feeling beneath my feet. My exceed reverted to her cuter, friendlier looking form. The expression on her face was one of unsureness and insecurity.

"I don't like this form…" she grumbled. "I feel so small and powerless…"

I bent down and scooped her up, cradling her in my arms.

"Don't worry, you can always protect yourself with your cuteness." I giggled as I ruffled her ears.

"Don't patronise me." She grumbled into the crook of my elbow.

A hand grabbed my upper arm and I turned to see Gajeel clutching at my arm.

"Let's get you into a clothing store before they close, shall we?" he asked.

"Ahn, yeah…" I replied somewhat reluctantly as he dragged me towards a tall oblong shape that revealed lots of different clothing.

I was wary of the tall, open shape, just in case it attacked. Natsu gave a chuckle behind me upon seeing my wariness of the unknown object.

"Don't worry, that's just a door. It can't hurt you." He said running a hand over the surface. "See? Perfectly safe."

I reached out and touched the door, it felt wooden under my finger tips and that was comforting. I passed through the door and into the building. A sort of music was blaring in my ears and I didn't like it even though the others seemed to enjoy it.

I was about to complain about the noise when suddenly a lady in brightly coloured clothing hustled over to where we were grouped.

"Oh hello, _hello_! Welcome to Sayli's Fashion Boutique!" she cooed as she looked us over. "How can I help you dearies today?"

I noticed that her gaze stayed on me a few seconds longer than I liked. I ducked my head behind Gajeel. He ruffled my hair between my horns.

It seemed to be a habit he was getting into.

It was comforting.

"We need some clothing for our little friend here." He said motioning to me. "She's never worn clothing before so we thought that we'd come in and get some things for her."

A little frown creased the brightly clothed lady's brow.

"That could be quite costly."

"Anyway we could do anything to get it a bit cheaper?" Natsu asked.

The lady gave a slow smile.

"I'll do it for free, if you let me make her over. She has such nice skin and hair. I could do some really nice things for her as well as making up some very cute and appealing outfits for her whilst educating her about fashion at the same time! Come this way dearie."

I glanced up at Gajeel who nodded to me in encouragement and I shyly stepped forward, the tips of my ears pointed down slightly. The lady seized my arm enthusiastically and pulled out a flashy smile.

"Now then, let's get busy!"

~XxX~

It seemed like hours had passed since we set foot inside the building with clothing and the loud noises when we finally left with more bags of outfits and accessories than I could count. I stumbled gracefully in my new shoes as we walked into the fading daylight. The lady who had been educating me stood behind with a cheerful, satisfied look on her face.

"Take care everyone!" she waved. "Take good care of your clothing Kyoya, especially that outfit you're wearing!"

Said outfit was one that I had chosen to wear out on my own.

It consisted of little blue short shorts, which the lady had cut a hole in the back for my tail to come out of, a tight black low cut singlet that had a large heart shaped hole cut out from the back and the words "free hugs?" emblazoned across the front in a deep red, little black fingerless gloves, patterned thigh high tights, black ankle boots with a small heel and a long white 'hoodie' that had holes for my horns to poke out through and printed eyes at the front on either side. Underneath she had dressed me in red underwear and bra. The lady had fashioned my hair back into a loose 'plait' despite unruly curls of my hair escaping the interlaced weaves of hair.

My other outfits had other 'essential fashion items' such as skirts, dresses, long tops, short tops and many other things I wasn't sure I needed.

Clothing still made me feel trapped and sometimes uncomfortable, but Gajeel and Natsu insisted I wore these such things, so I put up with it and wore it.

"Thanks again." Gajeel called to the lady with a grin that displayed his sharp fang like teeth.

I noticed that his fangs seemed to be sharper than Natsu's.

"It's getting late. Let's find somewhere to stay." Happy moaned sleepily as he rode on my shoulder. "I'm getting tired~"

"That's we're headed Happy." Natsu said ruffling Happy's ears.

The pink haired dragon slayer lifted his cat from my shoulder. I moved towards Gajeel's side, stumbling a bit as I did. I wrapped my arms around his right one, the metal studs in his arm cold against my warm skin.

"What's up, Kyoya?" he asked inquisitively.

"Can we go to the guild now? I'm tired too."

He gave a little laugh.

"We're a bit far away from the guild. We're going to rent a room somewhere to stay for the night, okay?"

"Kay." I said looking up at his face as he turned away.

I gazed at his face, his skin looked so soft.

The late sunlight shone on his face, enhancing the features on his face. He was actually really was quite handsome in a devilish kind of way.

An unfamiliar urge rose in my body and I reached up on my tiptoes to press my lips against his cheek.

His skin was soft.

He looked down at me and a heated feeling passed over my cheeks. I averted my eyes.

"What…?" I mumbled quietly.

He turned his head away, running a hand through his long, wild hair.

"Nothing." He muttered back at me, a hint of pleasure was caught on the edge of his voice.

I smiled as he weaved his fingers through mine tightly.

* * *

_Hello everyone!  
Welcome to the second chapter of Dragon Heat.  
I hope it wasn't too long, I couldn't figure out how to end the chapter.  
Anyway, please fave/follow/ drop me a review if you enjoyed it.  
More faves, follows and reviews means more chapters.  
Thanks so much for reading and I hope you look forward to the next chapter.  
Love, LunaFaustus  
xoxo_

_P.s Thanks to lunawolfsoul for reviewing! It was awesome to hear from you._


End file.
